Asymptomatic siblings, aged 30 to 59, of index cases with proven premature coronary disease (onset age 60) are screened for risk factors, including hyperlipidemia and hypertension, and undergo exercise thallium tomography to look for occult coronary disease to validate the exercise test results and define the relationship between risk factors and atherosclerosis.